Le centre de toutes choses
by Allegro-m
Summary: La découverte d'un coffret dans le ventre de Poudlard remet en cause toutes les croyances auquelles beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient accrochés. Yaoi.


**Les animaux sont nos amis.**

**-**

**Bonjour! Je suis heureuse d'être de retour sur le net, par contre ma façon de publier est toujours aussi anarchique. En tout cas j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des remarques constructives.**

**Je sais qu'il y avait auparavant une fiction portant ce nom, mais elle n'existe plus. Cependant j'ai gardé ce titre parce que je l'aimais bien, aussi parce que je ne trouvais rien d'autre. Mais elle sera tout de même différente de la précédente fic.**

**-**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, excepté certains mais je ne manquerais pas de le signaler.**

**-**

**Pairing : Et bien, M il me semble. Pourquoi ont-ils changés l'autre pairing ?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Chapitre 01 : Découverte dans le ventre de la bêêêêêteuh…**_

-

-

Ce que Harry aimait par-dessus tout à Poudlard, c'était le parc avec son lac. En particulier les jours de beau temps lorsque les rayons du Soleil réfléchissaient leur luminosité sur les eaux scintillantes. En été, l'herbe verte et grasse était un véritable matelas naturel pour les élèves en quête de repos. Et depuis que la paix était revenue dans le monde des sorciers tout semblait plus beau, on avait envie de profiter de cette vie.

On avait envie de se faire un avenir, maintenant que l'on était certain que la mort ne viendrait plus frapper de manière si brutale.

Cependant, une ombre résidait sur ce tableau idyllique. Et cette ombre se nommait Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Voldemort était bel et bien détruit. Mais le jeune adolescent de dix-sept ans que Harry avait retrouvé à terre : pâle, cadavérique, sous-alimenté et par-dessus tout bel et bien humain, avait déclenché une tempête de polémique à propos de l'avenir du monde sorcier et moldu.

Tom Elvis Jedusor pour les uns était Voldemort. Dangereux, un meurtrier qui n'hésiterait pas à refrapper une fois remit sur pieds. Il fallait le tuer, ou bien l'enfermer pour l'oublier à jamais.

Tom Elvis Jedusor pour les autres était un mystère. Mystère qu'ils devaient résoudre avant de prendre une décision aussi déterminante. Tom Elvis Jedusor et Voldemort étaient-ils une même personne ? Ou bien était-ce un ''adolescent possédé depuis son plus jeune âge par une créature venant des profondeurs des Enfers'', comme le disaient certains.

Vu sous cet angle certains n'hésiteraient pas à dire que les moins croyant étaient ceux qui désiraient la mort définitive du jeune homme. Mais la possession était un cas extrême de ''magie noire'', à ce stade l'adjectif même ne suffisait plus, alors on appelait ça de la ''magie obscure''.

Grande différence certes. L'importance du mot était vitale pour déterminer l'avenir de ce jeune adolescent aux portes de la Mort…

Alors qu'une partie du Ministère de la Magie s'évertuaient à trouver un terme adéquat pour l'avenir de Jedusor, Poudlard, école de sorcellerie réputée et dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, conservait dans son infirmerie le jeune homme. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Chaque jour, Madame Pomfresh administrait potions, crèmes et autres remèdes maintenant le jeune sorcier en vie, mais n'améliorant pas son état pour autant. Le teint restait toujours aussi blanc et la respiration tellement faible que l'on devait s'approcher et écouter pour s'assurer de la survie du garçon. Elle avait étirée de longs rideaux de part et d'autre de la couche pour préserver l'intimité du patient.

Chaque jour, Albus Dumbledore venait rendre visite à ce jeune homme qui fut l'un de ses élèves les plus doués, et à qui il ne manquerait pas de donner une seconde chance si il venait à se réveiller. Le cas de la possession occupant son esprit et devenant une évidence de jours en jours. Ce n'était pas le premier cas, malgré sa rareté.

Chaque jour, Harry Potter passait à l'infirmerie pour voir le jeune homme. Mais lui, il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Parfois Hermione et Ron ses deux amis l'accompagnaient. Hermione fidèle à elle-même faisait de nombreuses recherches à la bibliothèque pour aider Dumbledore à éluder le Problème Jedusor.

Mais tant que le principal concerné ne se réveillerait pas, personne ne pourrait confirmer quoique ce soit.

En attendant le jeune Harry Potter officiellement Sauveur du monde des sorciers et moldus et officieusement intrigué par la créature squattant l'infirmerie incognito, se baladait aux abords de la forêt interdite, pensif. Les vacances d'été débuteraient dans un peu moins d'un mois, et après Harry commencerait ses études d'Auror.

Comme ce nom sonnait bien. Hermione lui avait dit un jour que pour elle il rimait avec lumière et renouveau. Et c'était ça, les Aurors maintenaient la chandelle lorsque tout se faisait trop sombre, et, dans le cas d'Harry il était signe de renouveau lorsque la lumière était remise après un an de misère et de ténèbres.

Dans le cas d'Harry et Ron également, ils tenaient la chandelle lorsque Drago et Hermione étaient tous les deux ensemble, mais là, Harry pensait que ça n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque vocation.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione dévalant les escaliers en pierre pour le rejoindre, elle s'arrêta devant lui, se pliant en deux le souffle court.

Elle se redressa brusquement, et fixa son ami les yeux brillant.

''_Oula, qu'a-t-elle trouvée ?''_

« T… Tom ! Il a bougé ! » s'exclama enfin la jeune fille.

Saisissant l'information Harry accourut sans savoir pourquoi jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Dumbledore et Pomfresh s'affairaient.

En effet, il avait bel et bien bougé, oh juste un bras ! Mais après être resté six mois sans mouvements un geste aussi minime était considéré comme un progrès énorme.

« Croyez-vous qu'il va se réveiller ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ca m'étonnerait » murmura Pomfresh.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, que ce dernier se réveille pour le bombarder de questions.

Harry observa le visage de l'endormi. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes contrastant avec son teint et le tissu blanc de l'oreiller. Les traits fins, le nez droit, la bouche fine et la peau veloutée témoignaient de la beauté du jeune homme.

Revenant à la réalité Harry s'aperçut que Dumbledore le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux pétillant de malice, un sourire bienveillant ornant son visage ridé.

''_Oups… Prit sur le vif.''_

Se détournant, afin de cacher l'embarras visible par son rougissement, Harry sorti de la salle. Cependant, à peine avoir parcourut quelques mètres il entendit une voix l'interpeller :

« Harry ! Attends deux minutes ! »

Il se retourna, las, et vit Malfoy courir vers lui. Décidemment, tout le monde lui courait après. Il regarda le serpentard s'approcher à vive allure.

Le fait qu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy sortent ensemble avait déclenché un raz-de-marée d'incompréhension dans tout Poudlard.

Certains, comme Pansy Parkinson, étaient convaincus que la dite ''Sang de Bourbe'' avait envoûtée l'héritier Malfoy pour tenter de s'attirer la sympathie des ''Sangs Purs''.

D'autres, tel que Dumbledore, pensaient tout simplement que les gryffondors et les serpentards se ressemblaient suffisamment pour que l'on puisse s'imaginer les mettre ensemble. Tous deux déterminés, caractériels, prestigieux, comme l'avait proclamé le vieil homme. L'union n'était pas si impensable.

Harry se souvint qu'après ce petit discours Dumbledore l'avait regardé attentivement.

Revenant encore une fois à la réalité Harry écouta ce que Drago avait à lui dire :

« Suis moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

Harry se sentit happer par le serpentard et fut contraint de le suivre jusqu'aux sous-sols.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

Grommelant, Harry continua de courir derrière le vert et argent qui stoppa sa course devant l'entrée de la salle commune, il murmura le mot de passe et entra avant de se mettre sur le côté pour accueillir le gryffondor. Celui-ci hésita un instant, mais sous le regard empressé de Malfoy, il entra avec hâte, un brin mal à l'aise tout de même.

Ils traversèrent le couloir de pierres et arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Les élèves qui étaient installés ouvrirent de grands yeux à la vue de l'intrus, d'autres, un air malicieusement serpentardesque sur leur visage, le saluèrent.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusque dans un couloir adjacent à l'une des entrées des dortoirs. Un minuscule couloir dans lequel Blaise Zabini le meilleur ami de Drago les attendait.

« Vous en avez mit du temps, j'ai cru prendre racine. » taquina-t-il.

« Excuse-nous » répondit Malfoy qui poussa Harry en avant.

Celui-ci se retrouva alors devant une petite cavité creusée dans la roche et fraîchement découverte à en voir les morceaux de pierres extraites du mur qui jonchaient le sol. Le trou formé par la pierre humide était remplit de terre mouillée, d'herbes et diverses saletés que Harry ne souhaitait pas analyser. Mais le plus intéressant était sans nul doute le coffret apposé au milieu de tout cela. Vraiment magnifique. Il était taillé dans l'ébène, orné de délicates marbrures en argent, mais le plus intéressant était la serrure orné d'un ''S''.

« On pense qu'il faut parler en fourchelangue. On a essayé de l'ouvrir par tous les moyens, mais rien à faire. » expliqua Drago qui était penché au dessus d'Harry.

Le jeune homme étudia l'objet sous toutes les coutures, et se racla la gorge. Aussitôt un sifflement mêlé à des crachotements s'élevèrent de la bouche du gryffondor, les deux garçons derrière lui frissonnèrent.

''_Ouvre-toi''_

Le coffret de bougea pas.

Soupirant, Harry essaya d'autres formules mais c'était comme parlé à un simple objet non-magique. Peut-être d'ailleurs que ce coffret n'avait rien de magique, mais l'inscription ''S'' convainquait Harry du contraire.

Il se leva et saisit le coffret.

« Je vais l'amener au directeur. Peut être pourra-t-il faire quelque chose. » expliqua-t-il.

Harry approcha ses mains du coffret, mais hésita. Et si il était ensorcelé ? Ce qui expliquerait son incapacité à l'ouvrir… Il se retourna vers le brun et le blond qui attendaient derrière lui.

« Je ne peux pas le prendre comme ça. Et si il était réellement magique ? De toute évidence il a appartenu à votre fondateur. Il doit _forcément _y avoir un sort de protection. »

Les deux serpentards se regardèrent. Et d'un accord commun attrapèrent le coffret sous les yeux ahuris d'Harry.

« Complètement fous… » marmonna-t-il. Il se leva.

Ils parcoururent le chemin en sens inverse avec empressement.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que Dumbledore en dira ! Si ça se trouve il contient un objet très précieux. Un collier, une baguette. Peut être la baguette de Salazar ! » s'emballa Blaise en haletant. Le coffret malgré sa petite taille était assez pesant, ce n'était pas du luxe que de le porter à deux.

« Peut être… » mumura Harry en se demandant si Dumbledore était bien dans son bureau. La dernière fois il l'avait vu dans l'infirmerie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la statue, Harry marmonna le mot de passe et laissa entrer Draco et Blaise à présent en sueur.

« Oooof ! Qui l'est lourd ce truc ! » se plaignit Draco en posant délicatement le coffret sur le bureau.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Dumbledore n'était pas encore revenu de sa visite.

« Où est-il ? » interrogea Draco.

« Encore à l'infirmerie je suppose. » répondit Harry.

« C'est évident Draike, attend, il a plus de la centaine, c'est une sacrée trotte de l'infirmerie jusqu'ici. » expliqua Blaise avec un air moqueur.

Les deux serpentards ricanèrent sous le regard désespéré d'Harry. Ce dernier détourna la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent la poignet de la lourde porte s'actionner.

Dumbledore entra en sifflotant sous les yeux amusés des deux vert et argent. Le grand sorcier s'immobilisa en apercevant le petit comité. Il leur adressa un sourire, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'y asseoir avec un peu difficulté, ce qui inquiéta Harry.

« Monsieur ? » demanda le gryffondor.

« Pas maintenant, Harry. Je pense que le motif de votre visite et autre que ma santé. » coupa Dumbledore une main levée.

Les deux serpentards les regardèrent les yeux ronds. Mais bientôt ils furent distrait par Dumbledore qui semblait avoir remarqué le coffret sur son bureau.

« Et bien, et bien… » murmura-t-il en s'emparant sans hésitation de l'objet sous les yeux nerveux d'Harry.

Il observa le coffret sous toutes les coutures, les sourcils froncés en signe d'une intense réflexion. Il le soupesa et le reposa ensuite avec délicatesse, malgré la lourdeur de l'objet.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? » questionna-t-il en se penchant pour examiner les marbrures et la serrure en ''S'' de plus prés.

« Dans la salle commune des serpentards, répondit Harry, nous avons essayer de l'ouvrir par tous les sorts possible, j'ai même tenté le fourchelangue, mais rien à faire, il ne veut pas s'ouvrir. »

Dumbledore souleva le coffret pour l'examiner en dessous, ses yeux s'allumèrent de compréhension quand un petit ''clic'' retentit, suivit de l'ouverture de l'objet.

Le couvercle se souleva de quelques millimètres, Dumbledore ouvrit alors totalement le coffret. Il eu un petit rire devant les mines surprises des deux serpentards.

« Voyez-vous, à vouloir faire trop avec la magie, on en oublie les choses les plus simples. Comme le simple petit bouton dissimulé sous ce coffre » expliqua-t-il les yeux malicieux.

Harry était tout bonnement dégoûté.

''Ce Serpentard était vraiment un cinglé. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Un mécanisme moldu. '_'_

« Ce Salazar était très futé » rajouta Dumbledore en se penchant au dessus du contenu du coffret. Il en sortit un simple carnet vert, à la couverture en velours. Il n'y avait rien de plus.

Les élèves se reculèrent. Un carnet, lorsque l'on parlait de Serpentard, ça ne donnait jamais rien de bon. Harry et même Ginny Weasley pouvaient le certifier. Remarquant la réaction des adolescents Dumbledore les rassura.

« Pas de risque. Si il était dangereux les objets qui ornent mon bureau auraient réagis. »

Une exclamation surprise surgit de chez Blaise et Drago. Harry réprima un rire, tout comme lui lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois, les deux serpentards avaient dus prendre tout ce bric à brac pour de simples ramasses poussière. Dumbledore ne fit pas attention et continua d'analyser le carnet.

Il l'ouvrit et depuis sa place Harry pu voir que ce carnet au moins était remplit. Le mage fit défilé les pages rapidement entre ses longs doigts noueux. Tout le carnet semblait être remplit d'une fine écriture noire.

« Intéressant, il est malheureux que j'ai pas le temps de le lire » marmonna Dumbledore.

Comme s'il venait de réaliser la présence des trois élèves, le vieil homme ferma brutalement le livret dans un ''poc'' sec et le tendit à Harry avec un sourire bienveillant. Ce dernier le prit avec hésitation.

« Considère cela comme ta première mission en tant qu'Auror. Je veux que tu le lises, je suis certain qu'il te donnera beaucoup d'éclaircissement sur les endroits sombres de la vie de ce merveilleux mage que fut Salazar Serpentard. » assura-t-il avec une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux.

L'homme se leva et adressa un sourire au deux serpentards encore assis. Comprenant que la visite était terminée Harry se leva pour aller remettre le carnet dans le coffret. Il lui jeta un sort afin de faciliter le transport.

Les trois élèves se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls dans le couloir, devant la gargouille qui se remettait en place. Ils se regardèrent et se séparèrent, Blaise et Drago se rendant dans leurs quartiers, Harry dans sa salle commune, le précieux objet entre ses bras.

Sur le chemin il hésita un instant. Puis bifurqua pour aller vers l'infirmerie. Son cœur battant soudainement à tout rompre. Menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. A chaque fois, c'était toujours la même. Pourquoi son ventre semblait se contracter douloureusement comme une gamine la veille de ses règles ? Pourquoi son cœur semblait jouer au rodéo ?

Il ne préférait pas savoir.

Il arriva dans la salle blanche et sentant le désinfectant, il fronça le nez et déposa son butin sur une des petites tablettes prés du lit de Tom. L'allure générale du jeune homme n'avait pas changée. Toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi immobile, toujours aussi silencieux. Jamais de changements, jamais d'améliorations. A désespéré.

Harry s'approcha davantage. Il pouvait entendre la trop faible respiration du patient, et il pouvait voir les longs cils ombrageant sa paupière inférieure. Il pouvait voir la bouche aux lèvres gercées et blanches. Et si il s'approchait encore tel qu'il faisait maintenant, il pouvait apercevoir le bleu des veines au niveau de ses tempes, donnant une impression cadavérique de bleu sur fond blanc assez angoissant.

Bientôt, Harry fut si proche de l'Autre qu'il menaçait à tout moment de tomber sur lui pour ne plus se relever. D'être même sa couverture. Son baume pour les lèvres.

Cette pensé le fit subitement se relever. La respiration haletante, les magnifiques yeux verts écarquillés de stupeur. Il se recula d'un pas tout en jaugeant le jeune homme du regard, comme si le responsable de son état était actuellement ce malade étendu et mimant la mort.

Harry se retourna de la vision, se saisit du coffret et parti très rapidement de cet endroit.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, les chaudes couleurs des gryffondors et le feu de cheminé qui crépitait joyeusement remplacèrent bien vite les images troublantes ornées de blanc et de noir.

Il salua quelques connaissances et grimpa vite les marches de pierre menant au dortoir. Il fut heureux de voir que personne ne s'y trouvait. Il déposa délicatement le coffret sur le lit et parti se mettre plus à l'aise.

Tout en enlevant et en jetant aux quatre coins du dortoir ses chaussettes et sa cape, Harry regarda distraitement à la fenêtre menant sur le lac et la lisière de la forêt interdite. La nuit tombait et il n'irait pas dîner. Ce ''journal'' l'obsédait beaucoup trop.

Enfin en pyjama il se jeta sur le lit qui émit un grincement capricieux sous le poids soudain. Harry renversa le coffret sur ses genoux et appuya sur le mécanisme.

''Moldu. Un mécanisme moldu…''

Cette histoire lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Il attrapa le carnet sagement posé au fond du coffret et il s'allongea contre l'oreiller pour commencer sa lecture. Il tourna délicatement la première page, le carnet était exceptionellement en bon état, mais les pages étaient vieilles, légèrement gondolées et faisaient un bruit agréable de papier usé lorsque Harry les manipulait.

L'encre n'avait pas bavée. Et l'écriture était fine et claire. Ce qui le saisit aux premières lignes, se fut le langage, il se serait imaginé devoir utiliser un sort de traduction, au bout de mille ans, le langage connaît quelques modifications, mais rien de cela.

_Journal de S.Serpentard._

_L'An de grâce 990._

_Cher journal._

_Je devrais avant tout me présenter, car paraît-il tu seras mon compagnon de pensés pour le reste de mes jours. Je me nomme Salazar Serpentard, fils de Isaac et Siriya Serpentard. Je suis leur fils unique et ce sera moi qui vais me porter volontaire parmi les nombreux sorciers riches et affluents pour faire partie du Conseil de Merlin._

''Et bien. Le ton était vite donné''pensa Harry.

Il était clair que l'ambition de Serpentard, aujourd'hui connue, s'affirmait très vite en quelques lignes.

Harry voulut continuer mais la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir brusquement sur Ron qui se dirigea vite vers son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier se hâta de ranger le journal dans le coffret, tandis que Ron s'asseya devant.

« Il faut descendre, Dumbledore a une annonce à faire. » informa son ami.

Harry acquiesça distraitement en fermant le coffret.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron.

« Une mission que Dumbledore m'a confié. Je t'en parlerais après le dîner. » répondit Harry en rangeant le coffret sous son lit.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent rapidement les marches pour se presser en direction de la Grande Salle déjà pleine.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent à leur entrée. Harry émit un sifflement agacé. Tous ces gens qui le regardaient comme s'il était une créature particulièrement rare ou admirée. Ca l'énervait. Après tout ce temps, certains ne semblaient pas s'être remis.

Lui et Ron s'assirent prés de leur meilleure amie Hermione qui se pencha vers Harry.

« Je crois que c'est à propos de Tom. » murmura-t-elle.

Harry tourna violemment la tête vers elle, les yeux plissés.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il hâtivement.

« J'ai entendue Dumbledore parler avec Snape. » informa-t-elle.

Les chuchotements se calmèrent rapidement lorsque le directeur de l'illustre école leva les bras en regardant les quatre tables. Ses yeux paraissaient tristes et las.

« Je dois vous informer que notre résident de l'infirmerie, Tom Marvolo Riddle, sera transporté aux soins d'urgence à St Mangouste. Son état dans la dernière demi-heure s'est hautement aggravé, Mme Pomfresh ne possédant pas les capacités nécessaires pour le guérir ni le matériel requit est donc obligée de le transférer dans un centre plus adapté. » expliqua-t-il.

Les mots passèrent sur Harry comme si une douzaine, voir plus, de sombrals venaient de lui passer sur le corps et le cœur. Il se trouva silencieux parmi le brouhaha des élèves et les geignements d'Hermione.

« Pas possible. Il allait mieux ! Pourquoi une telle rechute ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit pas. Son regard sombre était fixé sur l'assiette vide devant lui. Les lèvres pincées et le corps tremblant, il se leva alors brusquement et courut hors de la Grande Salle sous les interjections de ses deux amis. Il courut vers l'infirmerie et s'arrêta dans un long dérapage en voyant un nombre de médicomages s'affairant autour du lit de Tom.

Ses yeux passaient de la forme sombre enfouie sous des tas des couvertures au troupeau de sorciers habillés en blanc. Il s'avança prudemment cherchant l'infirmière des yeux.

« Jeune homme vous de devriez pas être ici ! » gronda un homme d'âge mur, et à la carrure imposante.

« Je suis Harry Potter. Je pourrais vous écraser d'une formule alors laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait.» répondit le brun, heureux pour une fois que son nom et sa renommée lui servent dans une telle situation.

L'homme si sur de lui se ratatina en marmonnant des excuses que l'adolescent n'écouta pas. Son regard avait repéré l'infirmière qui semblait en grande conversation avec un vieil homme.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant s'avancer lentement vers elle, son regard aspiré sur la silhouette de Tom.

« J'ai entendu l'annonce de Dumbledore. » murmura Harry.

« Du professeur Dumbledore. » rectifia-t-elle.

Elle laissa l'homme s'occuper du malade et saisit le gryffondor ne lâchant plus des yeux la civière que les médicomages emportaient au-delà des murs sécurisant du château.

Elle le fit s'asseoir et lui servit un chocolat chaud que le jeune homme ne toucha pas.

« Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Sa température a soudainement montée. Et sa respiration s'est affaiblie. J'ai jugé prudent de le transférer. » avoua-t-elle.

''Si elle admet ne pouvoir rien faire, qu'en est-il des autres ?''

Cette pensée macabre accompagna Harry jusque tard le soir. Jusque tôt dans la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que son réveil ne sonne pour annoncer la première journée devant laquelle il devrait se lever, manger, apprendre, sans plus aucunes motivations.

-

-

**Voilà. Rah, je me déteste parfois, pauvre Tom. Mais je me ferais pardonner, promit. En attendant si ça vous plait pour le moment, si vous pouvez vous faire une idées, émettre des hypothèses, etc… N'hésitez pas !**


End file.
